Obsesión
by Angel2012Negro
Summary: Y él se movía con ella, en sigilo cómo un depredador. Ella siempre volteaba cada cinco minutos, ella sentía su mirada sobre sí, ella sabía lo que él hacía. Inconscientemente ella también estaba sumisa, indefensa a él.


_**Obsesión**_

Era algo enfermo aquello: Mirarla a escondidas. Todas aquellas miradas eran protegidas celosamente por las sombras. Y para él era normal.

Sabía a la perfección su rutina, sabía donde y cuando encontrarla. Y con el tiempo mejoró y ocultó su obsesión, nadie sabía lo que hacía, nadie lo encontraba nunca. Eso era excelente.

Despertaba muy temprano, casi a las cuatro para tener tiempo de alistarse y poder verla hacer amago de quedarse durmiendo. Se veía encantadora haciendo pucheros y cubriéndose con la sábana: Hacía cinco pucheros y se cubría siete veces cada que sonaba su despertador. Luego se sentaba entre bostezos y se cubría el pijama con la bata.

Se levantaba e iba al baño, era muy temprano y podía gozar de ser la primera en usarlo. Según sus cálculos tardaba de diez a veinte minutos y salía del baño con dos toallas enroscadas en su cuerpo; Una en su cuerpo, cubriendo de sus pechos a los muslos, y otra en su cabello. Secaba meticulosamente cada pedazo de piel que iba exponiendo la misma lentamente, era cómo si lo tentara, cómo si supiera que _él_ la miraba. Luego secaba su cabello con la toalla de una forma un poco salvaje y una vez seco lo cepillaba veinte veces de lado y lado.

Y se vestía rozando cada poro con la yema de sus dedos. Y él sentía cosquillear sus propios dedos, ansiando poder recorrer el mismo esa tersa piel. Ella lo retaba a cruzar su sombra protectora, lo retaba a llevar a cabo lo que anhelaba hacer, pero su fuerza de voluntad era fuerte aunque muy débil ya que no podía ni quería desprenderse de ella al cien por ciento. Necesitaba verla, saber donde se encontraba, aunque ella le ignorara, ella le **pertenecía** sólo a él. Aunque esta misma no supiera aquello.

Entonces salía después de perfumarse con aquella esencia a vainilla.

Y él se movía con ella, en sigilo cómo un depredador. Ella siempre volteaba cada cinco minutos, **ella** sentía su mirada sobre sí, _**ella**_ sabía lo que él hacía. Inconscientemente ella también estaba sumisa, indefensa a él.

Caminó atravesando pasillos, sus zapatos resonaban en el suelo y se movía suavemente, en un vaivén atractivo a los ojos. Esas caderas tan perfectas a sus ojos se movían de lado a lado en una sincronización perfecta acorde a sus pasos. Y él seguía ese movimiento, paseando perezosamente los ojos en la figura femenina. Ella volteó.

Con un suspiro y una negación se giró para seguir su trayecto, y él sonrió con malicia. Difícilmente ella podría mirarlo.

Giró unos pasillos y llegó a la biblioteca, saludó ligeramente con una sonrisa a la bibliotecaria y se metió. Ya eran las siete, ella estaría sólo media hora. Después iría con sus amigos a la primera clase.

Sabía que después tomaría alguna escusa entre los descansos para escabullirse de sus amigos e ir al lago a pensar. Solía sentarse en el césped húmedo sin importarle si se mojaba, ya que previamente se aseguraba de colocar un hechizo a sus ropas.

Jugaba con los pliegues de su falda o tiraba rocas. Nunca cambiaba su rutina, nunca le miraba ni una sola vez. Era como si él no existiera, ya ni siquiera para discutir. Ella simplemente le pasaba de largo.

Y le enfurecía, ya que ella era de su pertenencia. Debía mirarlo, debía encararlo cómo antes. Debía ayudarlo a dejar su obsesión por mirarla, por anhelar _tocarla_, por qué él no debía anhelar nada.

_**Lo qué un Malfoy quiere, lo tiene.**_

Hermione se levantó, se sacudió el polvo que pudo haber quedado en su ropa y caminó en dirección opuesta al lago, es decir, volvía al castillo.

De ahí Draco se lo sabía de derecho a revés. Giraba un par de veces buscando a quien la miraba sin hallar a nadie, se iba a su sala común y él a la propia. Allí activaba un espejo con un conjuro especial para verla. Ella era suya y él tenía y debía saber que hacía a cada instante.

* * *

-¡Ya estoy harta! –Gritó la castaña contra la almohada, agradeció que no estaban sus compañeras de cuarto y aprovechó para desahogarse. -¡A este paso me volveré paranoica!-.

Estaba frustrada. Llevaba demasiado tiempo así, se sentía desnuda, observada y lo odiaba. No le gustaba sentirse expuesta a otros ojos, no le gustaba sentir aquella mirada penetrante y ardiente sobre ella. Le erizaba la piel cada que la sentía, justo cómo en ese instante.

Llevaba mucho ignorando la sensación, pero sentía _esa_ mirada a cada instante, a cada minuto. Y se parecía demasiado a la mirada de Malfoy.

Pero cuando el blondo la miraba era extraño, si comparaba ambas miradas había una sola diferencia: El chico Malfoy la miraba con indiferencia y la otra mirada se sentía pesada. Cargada de celos y posesión. Y simplemente prefería la de Malfoy hijo a la de aquél psicópata que la seguía.

Quiso decirle a Harry y Ron, digo, después de todo son sus mejores amigos. Pero, Harry parecía maniaco con todo, viendo a Voldemort donde no estaba y si hablaba lo primero que diría era: ¡Voldemort está detrás de ti! Y no deseaba sufrir de sus paranoias, con las propias se abastecía para toda una vida.

Ron era otro cantar, pero casi igual de histérico que el pelinegro en general.

-¡Deseo verle la cara a ese… ese… sujeto! –Chilló agudamente. Quizás era una de las poquísimas veces qué perdía el control. Se tomó del cabello mientras soltaba un bufido de exasperación, aún en esos momentos se sentía observada. Se sintió ligeramente histérica. -¡¿Por qué no das la cara?! No me gusta esto, me asusta. Por favor, quien quiera que seas, para.

No se dio cuenta de cuando empezó a llorar. Sólo se enteró cuando entró Ginny y la abrazó sin decir nada, las lágrimas fluían por su rostro velozmente y su cuerpo se sacudía en espasmos de llanto.

Estaba aterrada y quería que todo acabara ya.

* * *

"-_Traidor a la sangre. Eso es lo que eres._" Le gruñó su consciencia con una voz demasiado parecida, para su bien mental, a la de su padre. "-_Enamorarte de una sangre sucia, no… ¡De la sangre sucia amiga de Potter! Eres la deshonra de los Malfoy_".

¿Y qué?

¿Qué pasaría si su padre comenzara a creerse lo que le ha dicho? Él jamás servirá a un mestizo cómo Voldemort y sí, estaba _**obsesionado**_ con Granger. Incluso podría ser que enamorado, pero, _¿y qué?_

Sus palabras eran órdenes y sí al cumplirlas ella ya no lloraría. Las cumpliría.

Sí ella quería conocer a su _acosador_, lo conocería. Pero él no se haría responsable de sus acciones, no ahora ni en aquel momento, porque en cuanto ella supiese quien es, haría lo que deseaba con su sangre sucia. Probaría esos labios y la piel de _mujer_ que le presentan cómo prohibidos, porque ella era** su mujer**.

* * *

Día nuevo, actitud nueva, y… rutina nueva.

No podía creer que siendo ella la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts no hubiese pensado en cambiar su rutina, pero es que le era natural hacer todo igual. Esa mañana Ginny la supervisó, estuvo con ella y la obligó a cambiar su rutina.

Por ejemplo, ella se vistió dentro del baño y después de Lavander. Ese día no fue a la biblioteca en la mañana, estuvo con Ginny pegada a ella cómo chicle, y por ende con Harry y Ron.

"-_Contarle a Ginevra fue mala idea-._" Suspiró la castaña, por fin se había librado de sus tres _chicles_ por un momento. Había argumentado que quería ir al baño sola, ya que Ginny se había ofrecido a acompañarla, les tuvo que soltar una larguísima perorata sobre lo que significaba la intimidad y el espacio personal.

Y ya sabía lo que le esperaba para cuando estos la encontrasen. El lago no estaba cerca ni por poquito de los baños.

-¡¿Dónde has estado Granger?! –

"_-¿Pero qué…?_"

-¿Malfoy? –Tanteó algo asombrada. Frente a ella estaba el rubio, con los ojos grises destellando de furia y se estremeció.

-No me lo hagas repetir, Granger. ¡¿Dónde mierda estabas?! –Ella frunció el ceño, ¿qué se creía él? Ni siquiera le hablaba, ¿por qué debería decirle de donde venía o a donde iba?

-Eso, _hurón_, no es algo de tu incumbencia. ¡Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, que a ti te importe un soberano pepino! –Bramó furiosa. La plata liquida de los ojos del blondo se iluminó, ya sin furia, con comprensión, él tomó aire varias veces para calmarse.

-Claro qué es de mi incumbencia, **Hermione**, puesto que… -Siseó acercándose cómo lo que era: Un depredador. La acorralo contra un árbol cercano y acercó su boca a su oído. –Tú me _**perteneces**_.

Ella no supo más, sólo era capaz de sentir aquellos labios cálidos besar los suyos con pasión, con posesión. El aroma a menta de él nubló sus sentidos y antes de quererlo, ya le estaba devolviendo el beso con la misma o más pasión que él.

-No me gusta que llores, no lo hagas. –Su voz era suave, pero la orden estaba explícita en ella. Hermione estaba aturdida, sus sentidos nublados y sus ojos cerrados. Se veía encantadora con el pelo enmarañado, sonrojada y con los labios rojos hinchados por su culpa. Se sintió orgulloso de provocar eso en _su_ castaña.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo lloré? –Abrió los ojos y se perdió en los grises del príncipe de Slytherin. Su mirada era fija, cálida, potente y poseía ese brillo de posesión que la estremeció.

-Tú dijiste que querías que parara, que te asustaba. Ahora no te espiaré, pero eres _**mía**_ y nadie más te puede tocar. –Sentenció y su aliento golpeó el rostro de la castaña. Olía a menta todo él. Y sabía tal cual presumía el olor; _delicioso_. Inconscientemente se relamió los labios.

-No soy tuya.

-Lo eres, me lo dice tu pelo, tus gestos, tu caminar; Toda tú lo clama. –Espetó con soberbia alejándose. Pasó una mano por su cabello rubio y sonrió. –No por nada eras, eres y serás mi _obsesión_, leona. –Le rosó los labios una vez más y se alejó.

Ese había sido su primer y segundo beso. Ambos con la misma serpiente que la hizo sufrir.

El mundo se había vuelto loco.

Ella era la obsesión de Draco Malfoy. Y al parecer ella tendría una _obsesión_ muy relacionada con el blondo.

"_-Esos besos sí que son adictivos-."_

* * *

_**¿Y bien? **_

_**Este fue un flash en un insomnio, sí la idea seme vino y no me pude despegar del Word hasta terminarla, jaja. ¿Les gustó? A mi sí, espero que a ustedes también. Lo terminé a las 3:01 de hoy y lo colgué a las 3:09, ¿Valió la pena la desvelada? (lol)**_

_**Ya saben: **_Todos los comentarios son bien aceptados.

**Sin más que agregar.**

**¡Saludos y besos!**


End file.
